A Death Note Christmas
by Purplewolfstar35
Summary: Twas the night before Christmas all throughout the Death Note universe, and everyone celebrates just a little differently. Matt/Mello, Light/L, onesided Light/Misa, maaaybe Ryuk/Rem if you look at it like that, minor Giovanni/Near.


Death Note Christmas:

Chapter One:

Matt/Mello

A/N: Please let me state this now - I mean no offense to any other holiday around this time of year, nor do I mean to force Christmas upon characters that may not celebrate it. I simply chose Christmas because I know it best, and that prevents any mistakes that may insult someone else later on.

"Matt, could you please get off your ass and help me put up this tree?" A blond barked orders at a man sitting on the couch lazily, with a beer on the table beside him, and a PS3 controller lodged into his hands. "Whatever," he grumbled dismissively under his breath, "lemme finish this level!" Mello snarled, and continued latching numerous ornaments onto thick green branches, all of which pertained to some form of anime, video game, or generally nerdy show. There was an Enterprise, hanging proudly from one of the taller branches, a kunai sporting the Leaf village symbol, and a key hanging from the lower section. "Look, I'm hanging up YOUR damn ornaments, so help me out for God's sake. I don't want to be seen touching all this nerd stuff, God..." Matt rolled his eyes, still staring intently at the screen while jamming the buttons down much harder than required. "The proper term is Otaku, please...get it right."

"I will NOT get it right, until you get your sorry ass over here..." The gamer set his controller down, and took a box of red bulbs from the box labeled "Christmas shit" in messy letters, and took one out gently. He promptly waltzed into the kitchen, took a knife from the drawer and stabbed into the bulb. It cracked in one spot and broke into pieces a few seconds later. He swept these into the palm of his hand, approached Mello once more and dumped them over the blond's head. "Merry Christmas, Mel." Mello narrowed his dark eyes and combed his fingers carefully through his hair to remove the makeshift confetti, and not cut himself in the process. "What the hell was that for?" he questioned as Matt retreated to his place on the couch again.

"Because you were being a prick," he replied simply. When both men continued their previous activities in silence, Matt's eyes darted to his friend's several times. Apparently this action when unnoticed as no comments were made while Mello bent down lower to place a Lego brick with holly decorating it on a branch that lightly brushed the floor. With a sigh, Matt stood up and walked quietly behind Mello. When the blond straightened, there were a pair of arms around his waist and a head resting gently on his shoulder from behind, lips pressed softly against his neck. "No, really. Merry Christmas, Mel." The red head turned Mello around and pulled him into a loving hug, and then joined their lips together, with Matt's hand above them clutching a small sprig of mistletoe.

After a moment or so of kissing against the wall by the tree, with multi-colored Christmas lights shining onto them, Matt broke apart and grinned. "So, how about those ornaments?" Mello rolled his eyes and handed the red head a box of delicate embellishments for their tree, which was accepted with another broad smile. "Alright! Check this out, classic Mario item right here...the Question Mark Block," jabbered Matt in an excited tone. He hung it proudly on a nearly full branch, but the blond withheld criticism for the moment. "What are we eating for Christmas dinner, Matt?" Mello questioned dryly, while shifting through another container with decorations inside. "I dunno," he shrugged in reply, "whatever's easiest I guess. Doesn't really matter to me."

"But it's Christmas, we should have something better than take-out..."

"Whatever you say, Mel. Just give me a list and I guess I can drop by the store." Mello nodded curtly, still mildly disappointed in the lack of enthusiasm received at the prospect of a decent meal, and stalked out of the room, only to return a moment later with two small packages and a card. "I wonder who those are for?" Matt smiled and took them from the blond's arms, placed them down on the tree skirt and leaned over to peck Mello's cheek. "Thanks, I appreciate the fact that you would bother to get me a gift."

"Of course I would," was the mumbled response, "it's Christmas, dumbass. We live together...I'm entitled to give you a gift."

"So, the fact that we're lovers has nothing to do with that obligation?" Mello narrowed his eyes and turned away, only to be hugged from behind again, with a soft voice directed into his ear. "I'm just teasing you, you know." But as quickly as Matt had grasped him from behind, the embrace was gone and Matt was in the other room. One thin eyebrow arched itself upwards on the blond's face, and he folded his arms over his chest impatiently. Not a moment later, Matt entered the living room once again with a decent sized box in his hand, a card, and a cylinder shaped package. "I wonder who those might be for?" Mello mocked gently, smirking at Matt while watching him place them next to his own gifts. "Maybe for my favorite blond in the world? Maybe not though."

"I'm sure."

An hour or so later, Matt and Mello sat on the couch together, both sipping hot chocolate and starting to get tired. Matt was playing through the original Mario games for old time's sake while Mello sat next to him with his head leaning on Matt's shoulder, watching lazily. "Ready for bed yet?" Mello prompted while starting to stand up. "I suppose," the red head then let out a large yawn and chuckled, "okay. I guess I am."

The next morning, Mello awake before the lazier red head and shook him lightly to pull him from sleep. "Wake up, Matt. It's Christmas," he whispered softly into the other's ear. Matt grumbled, but sat up and placed a gentle kiss on Mello's lips, then stood, still somewhat disoriented from slumber and proceeded into the living room. "You open first, okay Mel?" Even half asleep, there was a large grin on his face expressing excitement of Mello opening his gifts. His lover nodded and picked up the box first, ripping the paper off hurriedly and opened it to see a large assortment of expensive chocolate tied together with a red ribbon. Matt grinned and ushered the next one towards him, which, after more demolition of pretty paper, turned out to contain a new pair of leather pants. Mello smirked at the boy across from him and reached for his card next, in Matt's untidy scrawl was his name on the envelope.

_Mello,_

_Merry Christmas! I know I didn't get you much, but I hope you like it all the same. I tried finding a gift for you that could even begin to describe how much I care for you, but it didn't work out so well. So instead of trying something new, I figured it was safer to stay with things I knew you would want and need. _

_Love, _

_Matt_

The author of the card was now glancing at the tree curiously, inspecting all it's limbs separately, while fighting a small blush on his face. "Well, well. I didn't know you were such a softie...Matty." With an eye-roll and a small scoff, Matt reached for his presents and tore the paper off messily, revealing a pack of cigarettes and a new pair of goggles. He laughed, nodded knowingly and then followed Mello's example and reached for the card.

_Matt, _

_Here._

_Merry Christmas._

_Love, Mello_

_Another chuckle escaped Matt's lips, as he read the last line and caught the small gift card that fell out. "Excellent. Can never get enough cash for this place you know." The card had $30 for the local gaming store on it, being as it was so small it was tucked inside the card for safe keeping. "Thanks a lot, Mel," Matt smiled once more and leaned forward to press their lips together, as Mello nodded in recognition. "Merry Christmas, Matty," the blond whispered against the others lips. The same words were uttered back and followed by lips began moving faster, presents lay forgotten nearby, replaced by a tight embrace and long, loving kisses. Merry Christmas indeed. _


End file.
